starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ewok Battle Wagon
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Landvoertuig | ontwerp = Erpham Warrick | fabrikant = Erpham Warrick | prijs = | lengte = | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Bright Tree Village | era = }} 250px|thumb|Ewok Battle Wagon 250px|thumb|Ewok Battle Wagon in handen van de Duloks De Ewok Battle Wagon was een unieke rijdende constructie die door de Ewoks van Bright Tree Village werd gebruikt in conflicten. Uitzicht De Battle Wagon was een gevaarte dat reed op vier grote wielen gemaakt uit ronde stenen. Het bestond uit twee verdiepingen. De eerste verdieping bevatte een stormram, gemaakt van een boomstam en een platform dat voor bestormingen kon worden neergelaten om bijvoorbeeld rivieren of afgronden over te steken. In dit onderste deel konden verschillende personen plaatsnemen. Met een ladder klom men naar het bovenste deel dat versierd was met een schedel van een onbekend wezen met grote oogkassen en enorme slagtanden. De oogkassen dienden als een uitkijkpost. Op het bovenste deel was ook een trommel gevestigd. Van op deze hoogte had men een uitstekend zicht op het veld en bevond men zich in een uitstekende positie om projectielen af te vuren. Achteraan de Battle Wagon werd soms een kooi in hout gebonden om gevangenen mee te voeren. Geschiedenis De Battle Wagon werd rond 147 BBY gebouwd door de Ewok Erpham Warrick. De andere stamleden lachten Erpham uit toen hij aan de constructie bouwde maar toen de Duloks de stam kwam aanvallen, bleek de Battle Wagon uitstekend van pas te komen. De Duloks wilden zich vestigen in het bos en de Soul Trees vernietigen. De Battle Wagon joeg de Duloks naar de moerassen van Endor en eindigde daarmee de Ewok-Dulok War. Door de jaren heen, vergaten de Ewoks echter de gebeurtenissen met de Battle Wagon. Alleen priesteres Kaink kon het verhaal vertellen alsof het gisteren gebeurde. Murgoob, het oude Dulok orakel, had de Ewok-Dulok War nog meegemaakt en herinnerde zich alle feiten. Rond 3 ABY ontdekte Wicket per toeval de Battle Wagon in een grot. Het voertuig was vervallen en in heel slechte staat. Wicket besloot om de Battle Wagon in ere te herstellen ter nagedachtenis van zijn voorvader Erpham. Hoewel vele Ewoks Wickets idee niet ondersteunden, gaf Kaink hem de originele bouwplannen en kon hij van start gaan. De Duloks vernamen echter dat de Battle Wagon weer was verrezen en ondernamen actie. Onder leiding van King Gorneesh stalen de Duloks de Battle Wagon. Wicket voelde zich schuldig maar de geest van Erpham Warrick moedigde Wicket aan om nooit beschaamd te zijn wanneer je probeerde om iets te realiseren. Wicket vatte moed en slaagde erin om een steunbalk bij de Battle Wagon te verwijderen waardoor het voertuig uit elkaar viel en de Duloks werden verjaagd. Wicket wou de Ewok Battle Wagon vernietigen maar Chirpa zorgde er uiteindelijk voor dat Bright Tree Village de wagen opnieuw bouwde. Achter de Schermen *De Ewok Battle Wagon werd in 1984 door Kenner gemaakt. *Soms wordt gezegd dat de schedel afkomstig is van een Bantha maar dit komt niet overeen met de fysiologie van het dier. Verschijning *Star Wars: Ewoks Bron *Wicket's Wagon *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe category:Grondvoertuigen category:Ewok technologie